


继承者

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: The Big Four的新继承人们Futuristic Four
Relationships: Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiro Hamada & Violet Parr & Penny (Disney: Bolt) & Wilbur Robinson





	1. Chapter 1

“Wilbur Robinson，是吧？”

“这真是个好问题。”

Wilbur看着被平放在桌上的蓝色文件夹，那个坐在对面的人从他进来到现在都没翻过它一次。

这真是个奇怪的地方。

他的意思是，这整个房间只有他们两个人，一张桌子，两把椅子以及那本蓝色的文件夹。而这房间的周围只有一面镶嵌在墙中的镜子，他甚至连门的痕迹都没见到。不过这也没什么可大惊小怪的，毕竟秘门技术的发明已经被老爸在他的书房里用过无数次了，虽然Wilbur相信这项技术还没被老爸的公司公之于众。

是有人在整他么？

这个房间布置得就像是警察局里的审讯室一样，除了这里没有昏暗的小台灯，而是那些被埋在四面墙壁里的白色荧光灯——这就让这地方显得更加诡异了。

“如果你们是FBI的话，我相信我没有做过什么出格的事，我一直是个三好市民，想着法子在为国家做贡献。”

好吧，对面那个一直盯着他的家伙确实让Wilbur感到了一丝不寒而栗。

而他的这番话显然引起了对方的注意力，“那么Wilbur先生，我们来聊聊那些很难用科学解释，却又和科学息息相关的东西吧，”他眯眼笑道，看了看放在桌上的文件夹，“就像那些在电影里的一样。”

“比如呢？”

“比如…我也不清楚，像是永葆青春啊，魔法啊，或者——”

那人起身走到那面大镜子边上，他嘴角的笑意透过镜子的倒影而被看得一清二楚。

“时间旅行。”

这个不大不小的房间里顿时没了声。

Wilbur能感觉到对方正从那面镜子里观察着自己的一举一动。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他故作镇定地平视前方，换来的却还是对方的讪笑。

“Wilbur Robinson，五年前因为忘了关闭Robinson家车库的门导致时光机2号被黑帽怪客偷走，然后又偷偷驾驶时光机1号将原本应该待在2007年那个时空的人带到了’未来’并见到了’属于未来的人’，而五年后的今天他却说不知道什么叫做’时间旅行’？”

太可怕了。

这真是太可怕了。

时间旅行？拜托，这已经是历史了，出于维护时空秩序，老爸已经停止了那东西的生产。

况且，他以为他将那段历史埋藏得好好的，除了Robinson家的人不会再有人知道这件事…

“听着，我不知道你是谁，或你们是谁，但时光机自五年前那次事件之后就已经成为了我们家族的秘密…”

“这么说那件事是真的喽？”

对方没有让他继续辩解下去，不过这也是件好事，Wilbur知道他一紧张就爱说错话。

哎，完蛋了。

一看就是自己又被套话了。

如果这个秘密被泄露出去，Robinson家族的人绝对会把他给活埋，然后在他的坟头前跳三天三夜的舞。

他一点也不夸张。

“酷毙了。”

在Wilbur考虑该怎么把自己的遗书交给Karl时，只见对方转过身来，脸上尽是那银色的头发也掩盖不住的，大男孩的笑容。

“我原本以为四巨头就够酷了，但时间旅行？我以为你的资料上都是瞎掰的！我的天，简直不敢想象。”

对方突然的凑近和激动得不能自己的态度让Wilbur体验了一把什么叫实力懵逼。

…

等等，

什么意思？？

——————

“你难道就没有什么疑问么？你不想知道你现在身在何处？”

Hiro再次环视了周围，尽管从他在这桌前醒来时就已经仔细打量过了。

“我想我不需要疑问，你们已经做得很明显了。”

在这样一个墙壁内镶满了白色荧光灯管的房间里，看不到任何的门，也没有任何暗道的痕迹，那唯一的一面镜子还使用的是原子镜。

“我打赌他们在外面透过那面镜子全程监控着我们的反应。”

“‘他们’？你是指谁？”对方看着手中的文件夹甚至没有抬眼看Hiro。

“Robinson企业几年前就传闻过有一个新的隐形门的技术，只是直到今年他们都没有把那个新技术推广给大众，不过小道消息…他们只是把这项技术跟某个组织做了个交易而已。”

对方放下了文件夹，“没想到连shadow web里加密的一条交易记录你都能挖出来，这资料上可没提过你还懂这个。”

他摘下眼镜满意地看着Hiro，后者却只是耸耸肩，“我只不过是Robinson企业的众多拥护者之一罢了，那么我可以见我的雇佣者了吧？”

Hiro拿起放在桌上的文件夹，另一只手在那纯白的桌面上毫无规律地打着节奏。

“只不过有一点你想错了。”

翻开文件夹，映入眼帘的却是一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的面容。

“比起在外面监视你们，你口中的’他们’可能有一些比较与众不同的爱好。”

对方没有去理会有些惊诧的Hiro，而是径直望向他：“我是Hiccup Haddock，你的雇佣者。欢迎你，Hiro Hamada。”

“你就是Hiccup Haddock？等等...这么说，传说中的四巨头真的存在？”

必须要承认，Hiro在准备这份面试时确实没有想到会有这样的发现。

他甚至都没有想到这样的组织竟然是四巨头所在的组织，他以为只是像巡警之类的小工作而已。

“你的疑问都会得到解答的，”Hiccup笑了笑，“现在，先让我听听你对一个队伍中’The Brain’这个角色的看法吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“So… Penny Forrester，以好莱坞著名剧集《闪电狗》出道，后被迪士尼原金牌经纪人相中而被其收入囊中，也是他近几年重点培养，最有潜力的演员之一…”

对面的人一手划着手机，一手转着那原本别在她胸前口袋里的钢笔。

“wow…你竟然还是童星出身，怪不得我看你这么眼熟呢。”

就像在和空气说话一样，那人一直全神贯注地盯着手机。

伟大的科技呀，真是伟大的科技。

好吧，其实这种场景不论是演戏时还是现实生活中她都经历过了，因此也不难猜出个大概。

奇怪的白色房间，奇怪的白色桌椅，奇怪的看守人，当然也不能少了她被牢牢绑在座椅上这样的画面。

这不就又是一起绑架勒索事件嘛。

“你难道不应该开始联系我的经纪人让他们准备好几十万现金之类的…”

“你以为这是一起绑架勒索事件？”

对方的语调不带任何感情，却依然盯着手机没有看她。

“通常都是这么开始的啊，先是你们让我报出电话号码，然后再让我哭着求他们来赎我。”

Penny不以为然，瞥了一眼那人手中依然被转着的钢笔，从她注意到开始，这钢笔就一直没挨过桌面。

“啊！这的确是个好主意！”对方一副恍然大悟的样子，眼中还闪着光，“说不定下次可以试试，不过…”

放下手机，手中钢笔也停止了转动，那人用双手支着脑袋面带笑容：“有一件很有趣的事，为什么一个那么有潜力的演员，会愿意在最近一部大热剧集里只演一个没什么存在感的小角色？”

“因为我想锻炼一下演技，体验不同的角色，这样的解释够了么？”

现在最重要的是争取更多的时间...至少以她作演员的经验来说是这样的。

“哈，网上也是这么说的，不过我相信你我都知道真正的原因。”对方故作严肃地清了清嗓子，“据我了解，这次你那个剧集的主创公司是你们公司的合作方，不过，你经纪人的死对头在好莱坞可不算少的，而这次那个主创公司也是其中之一…”她从桌前起身，把手机留在了桌上。

“你究竟是谁？你又听命于谁？你的经纪人？还是你的大公司？”

“什么意思？我是个演员啊。”对方起身慢慢绕过桌子，Penny看着那人放松警惕的笑容，顺便瞥了一眼在桌上的手机。

“演员？我觉得间谍这个词更适合你吧。”她走到Penny身旁，一手搭着她身后的椅背，一手撑着她面前的桌子，婴儿肥的脸上堆满了看似纯真无邪的笑容。

“这个嘛，我认为呢…”Penny无奈地耸耸肩，“太适合不过了。”

在对方还没缓过神的间隙，Penny立马站起身来用自己的脑门给对方的脑门来了重重的一击，后者便坐倒在地上。

啊...用头撞头真是疼到不行...

“双手被反绑这种桥段我在片场遇到过好多次了，所以也算是从小就在无聊的时候偷偷练习怎么给自己解绑吧。”

Penny捂着自己已经发红的额头迅速拿起了桌上的手机，但在按了几次Home键后，黑色的屏幕上什么反应也没有，而且这手机连开关机键和音量键都没有——等等…这是...假的手机？！

“你要是细心一点，就会注意到我在看手机的时候不论是瞳孔还是脸上连屏幕反光都没有。”

那人揉了揉额头后重新从地上站起，三两下便将自己的大红色波浪卷扎了起来。

在这样光线充足的房间里谁会注意到那些啊？

看见那已绑好头发的人向自己冲来时，情急之下Penny一把将手中的假手机扔向离她不远的那面镜子。

只听一阵玻璃碎裂的声音，假手机并没有落在这片散发着白色荧光的地面上。

她这时才发现镜子的那一边存在着另一个空间——可是已经晚了。

她被一把扑倒在地，除了全身的骨头好像要断裂一样的疼痛以外，便是对方手臂压着自己的喉咙而导致快要窒息的痛苦。

“Penny Forrester，你究竟听命于谁？”

Penny拼命睁开眼，只见那人拿出那支看着很精致的钢笔，而咬开笔盖后，这钢笔的原型才真正被显露——这是一把看起来十分锋利的小刀。

“你…知道…做演员…很锻炼观察能力的吧…”

喉咙快要发不出声音，但看到对方大红波浪卷下露出的那副笑容，Penny便知道了一切。

“我觉得…你的演技…还…有待提高…”

这个奇怪的房间里瞬间又没了声。

就在Penny以为自己真的要喘不上气的时候，对方却收起了那副透露着杀意的笑容，反倒是松了口气一样，也将她的手臂从Penny喉咙处挪开了。

“我就说我不擅长做这种事——你既然发现了这些全是我在演戏的话，干嘛不早说呢。”

红卷发姑娘站起来，继续揉着自己红肿的额头，“不过你还真是出乎我的意料。”

刚刚获得重新呼吸新鲜空气的机会，Penny还没有缓过神来，却只听那被自己杂出个缺口的镜子后传来一阵略为不满的声音：“Mer，你是不是给她放水了啊？你打我的时候下手都没这么轻…”

缺口处出现了一张较为好看的脸庞，他额前的银色发丝尤为显眼。

“你闭嘴啦！只有你结束了么？”她走到镜子旁看了看自己依旧发红的额头，“我这边也早结束了哦，那孩子智商挺高的。”镜子缺口处这次是个褐色头发的男孩。

“啊啊——Hic你看我的额头！是不是肿起来了？好久都没有被人打下巴以上的部位了…”

“哈哈你说的这是什么台词…”

“Jack你闭嘴！”

差不多缓过神来的Penny依旧不知所云地看着眼前的红发姑娘，后者却只是递给她一瓶水：“你两个月前回了我们的邮件，不知道你还记不记得。”

两个月前…

啊！是那封写着传说中的四巨头的邮件！当时自己回复过很感兴趣想要加入的来着！

“经过两个月的观察期后我们决定让你来面试。”

Penny被带出那个房间后，她听到的解释便是如此。

“那么…我的面试结果如何？”

闻言，对方只是给她一个大大的笑容：“欢迎加入，我是Merida Dunbroch。”

————————————

白色方桌上放着一个文件夹，她不紧不慢地用勺子搅拌着手边那冷热刚好的咖啡。

一样的，也是充斥着荧白色光亮的房间。

只不过，房间内只有她一人，对面的椅子空空如也。

“十八年前家喻户晓的超人，超能先生及其妻子弹力女侠在著名诉讼事件后曾消失过多年。”

没有去管桌子那头叠放整齐的衣物，她只是静静地品尝着她的咖啡。

“三年前的巨型超人杀手事件将两位名人带回公众视野，同时也携带着他们的家人——水上飞和金钟罩，再次勇敢拯救了大家。”

她戴上自己别在头顶的眼镜，翻开了文件夹，“我不得不佩服他们起代号的能力，很显然你的另一项能力都被忽略了，我说的没错吧？隐形小姐。”

将咖啡杯放回托盘上，“对了，你应该知道那位替你们这些超人设计服装的Edna女士吧？”

她将文件夹合上重新放回桌面，“进她的门可是需要她的指纹和视网膜扫描认证的。”

她抚了抚自己的金色长发，从自己的坐位上起身，绕过方形的桌子走向另一头那空着的椅子。

“同理，这个房间的门也是需要视网膜扫描才会出现的，所以很可惜，你最初的尝试是不起作用的——”

她伸出手，“Violet Parr小姐。”

原本空旷的椅子在片刻后便凭空浮现出了一个坐在其中，身穿红色紧身衣的黑发女孩，而她的手正搭在这女孩的肩上。

“很神奇吧？我的眼镜可以检测红外热。”说完，她便再次把眼镜抬至头顶处。

“你想做什么？这是什么地方？”黑色眼罩下透露出的是谨慎，而金发女孩却踏着轻快的步伐走回了自己的座位。

“我知道近几年超人们都十分警惕，不过放轻松，我不是那种把你们捉回去然后拿你们的DNA当试验品的疯狂科学家。”

她从大衣中拿出了一个除了屏幕以外几乎是透明的平板放在桌面上。

“不过，你真不该随便动那个门周边的区域的，”

原本黑色的屏幕在平板接触到桌面的那一刻便亮起了光，随即出现在其中的便是Violet的照片以及各式资料，所有的信息都和那文件夹中的一模一样。

“这样一来，你的指纹就被这么轻松地录入我们的资料库里了。”

她一副很懊恼的样子看着平板中的两张图片，那是Violet双手五个指纹的图片。

“对了，项链很别致哦。”她指了指Violet胸前挂着的项链，是一个薄如纸般纯金的树叶形状。

“你还没回答我的问题。”Violet握住自己项链的同时，另一只手中闪烁起一个不大不小，仿佛被雷电包围似的圆球，虽然没有什么太大的攻击性，但她指望用这点把戏能至少给对方个警告。

“很简单。”

金发女孩把手中的平板推到Violet眼前，只见平板上显示的是一张照片。

一张看起来有些老旧，有几道褶皱，却也还算清晰的照片。

照片中的四人带着最美好的神态勾肩搭背地站在一起，照片的左下角被手写地标注着日期和时间——那些都不是现在，或者是Violet曾经历过的时间。

四人中的其中一个女孩，有着和Violet同样的五官和脸庞，只不过她的脸上多了几道小伤痕和几张创可贴，虽然这并没有为她的笑容减分。

她面不改色地看着这张照片，这张，和她房间里放置着的那张，一模一样。

只不过这张照片是通过邮件发送的，而它的下方只标注着两个字，唯有这点和她房间里的那张照片不太一样。

[Find us.]

嘶…有的东西，光是想想就觉得头疼。

Violet揉了揉太阳穴，将视线从平板上移开重新看着对面的金发姑娘，“我不觉得你这算是回答了我的问题。”

不该想的东西就不要想。

“所以，你难道不想弄清楚这张照片的来源么？”

“不好意思，我不知道你们为什么会找上我的，不过我没什么兴趣。”

金发女孩叹了口气，却好像完全没有不高兴的意思，脸上依旧神采奕奕。

“那好吧，跟我来，”她收回了平板和文件夹，端起一旁的杯子和托盘，将左手放置在镜子旁的白色塑料墙壁上，随即再仔细比对了一番自己的眼睛，墙壁上便凭空打开了一扇门。

门外站着三个发色不同的人，而其他的依旧是一片白色，那是个单向走廊。

“啊Punzie你看我的额头…能把我弄成这样，那个姑娘超厉害的！”红发女孩一把拉住金发女孩的胳膊向她展示着自己的额头。

“你可以走了，Parr小姐，顺着这个方向就行。”金发姑娘为Violet指了路，随后便转身与其他三人攀谈起来。

——————————

“Jack你怎么不帮她冰敷一下！都肿起来了！”

“我有啊！但她嫌太冰了还把我骂了一通！”

“你那叫冰敷？没冻死我算不错的了！”

“额…不好意思，你们这有吃的么？我在那房间里都快饿死了！”

本来满心无奈准备离开的Violet听到声音后便条件反射地回头看去，只见是一个有着尖头发的男孩捂着肚子和那四人说着。

那男孩的发型确实为他加了不少分，他那张脸如果把头发放下来的话会格外的喜感。

这是Violet此时的心理活动。

但最重要的不是这些。

[请一定，一定要保护好它。]

Violet只记得那天是乌云，闪电和雷声密布的一天，而她偏偏在这样的天气下发了高烧。

对方当时满身的伤痕和血迹着实把她吓了一跳，而他递过来的，是一串躺在他手心中的金制树叶状的项链。

[它是开启，也是结束一切的关键，绝对不能将它交给任何人。]

看到那人焦急的模样，Violet来不及思考，那钥匙便已经被对方塞入了手中。

[不，等等，你...我…]

[听着，Vi，]

原本想将项链还给对方的她却再次被他所打断，[你是我见过最勇敢的人之一，我们几个都是，你要记住，不论何时你一定要相信你自己！]因为体温的缘故，Violet越发觉得眼前的景色开始不断乱晃，甚至连闪电都是那么地模糊。

[还有，我真的很抱歉我一直没有对你说过，但是...]

随着闪电而来的便是雷声，她讨厌雷声，一直讨厌。就像是曾经和母亲弟弟一起坐过的飞机再次爆炸一样的声音。

[Violet，I…]

正准备捂住耳朵的Violet却发现对方比自己先行一步，她的耳朵已经被眼前的男孩捂住了。

即便捂住了耳朵，也还是会有些许闷声传入她的脑海，她看见对方的嘴唇在动着，好像他正在和自己说些什么。

但她什么也没听到，只是败给了身体，意识完全消失了。

后来Violet也只是从自己的床上醒来，在发现床边的一张照片和那串项链后，她才意识到那并不是梦。

当然，后来她一直在寻找着相关的信息，那男孩也不止一次地在她的梦中出现，虽然伴随着他的从来都是噩梦。两年的寻找后，一无所获的她暗自决定，果然将那次的事当成一个梦是最好不过的。

直到现在。

那个曾经无数次被她回忆起的脸，虽然少了那些伤痕和血迹，但依旧是那张脸，那个发型，好像一切都没什么变化。

就是他，Violet从未如此肯定过，但那个男孩，肯定就是他。

“嗯...嗨？”

发现对方正盯着自己的Wilbur有些尴尬地挠了挠头发，那女孩却不为所动。

“哦，你就是那个第四人吧？”Wilbur恍然大悟，随即便说：“跟我来吧，我们得在那个房间里等着。”

“这应该就是你把她带出来的原因吧？”

Hiccup看向身旁露出得意笑容的Rapunzel，后者则是跟着那两人一起往等候室走着。

“嘿两位，这个是我们队伍里的第四人，就是他们说的那女孩。”

房间里的两人转过头来看着边吃鸡肉卷边介绍人物的Wilbur。

而这房间中的Hiro，Penny和Wilbur，他们三个便是那张老照片上除了Violet以外的其他三个人。

“一个科技天才，”Wilbur口齿不清地看着Hiro，随后视线转向Penny，“一个知名演员，以及一个时间穿越者，”他作出骄傲状拍了怕自己的胸脯，再看向一旁一直没有说话的Violet。

“你呢？”

半晌，回过神的Violet轻声说：“我...我是个超人。”

那瞬间，整个房间的空气顿时凝结了。

“超人是指...像电影里那样的？”Penny的眼神中带着些许疑惑，总觉得好像在哪见过这女孩。

“那你可以只用一根指头举起一辆车么？”Hiro想起了那些和Tadashi一起看过的电影，不得不说，那些电影都是一个套路。

“不，你说的那是我父亲，我只能隐形和创造出保护罩来。”Violet耸耸肩。

又是一阵沉默。

“你这能力真是太酷了，我说真的。”Wilbur咽下了最后一口食物。

“我不敢相信我一个正常人竟然和你们这群人在一个团队里…”Penny在心中默念着真不该回那封邮件的。

“深有同感。”

Penny看了Hiro一眼，归根结底，其实他也不算是正常男孩吧。

“我怎么觉得他们几个比我们酷呢…”

站在门外的Merida看着房间内的一切小声嘀咕着。

“不，Mer你醒醒，我们The Big Four永远是最酷的，这一点毋庸置疑。”

Jack一本正经地晃着Merida的肩，后者则是强忍着没有动手。

“那么，他们这四个人的项目叫什么来着？”Rapunzel看了一眼Hiccup递过来的文件，他若无其事地回答道：“也挺好记的，North起的名字。”

Rapunzel将文件合上，面带笑容看着房间内的四个人，“确实挺好记的。”


End file.
